<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>圓心所繫之處 by Qfever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691502">圓心所繫之處</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qfever/pseuds/Qfever'>Qfever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qfever/pseuds/Qfever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorian Elder Prince/Lothric Younger Prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>圓心所繫之處</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　正因生誕於世，彼此遭受分離，才也能夠憑藉詛咒結合為一。這會否是洛斯里克的小王子沒能早些明瞭的事情之一？某些閃耀但如今看來略嫌多餘的光景充塞了他的早年記憶：盔甲擦得鋥亮，斗篷寬大厚實，將神明們那強壯的後裔裹住，任何時候都通往充滿榮耀的征途──毫無疑問這是兄長洛里安的背影。洛斯里克還不明白詛咒如何在自己生命扎根的時候，殘忍魔法所賦予他的過人智力使他已能提早預言，洛里安的劍上將會沾滿惡魔的血與憤怒，鏽蝕他，直到他失去所有力量的一天也不消褪。而火焰，火焰正好是血與憤怒。</p><p>　　乳母艾瑪總輕輕地喊：洛斯里克，啊，受眾神憐憫的孩子！她會用冰涼的膏藥敷鎮小王子灼痛的手指尖，還有肌膚上那些被期待長出龍鱗的沉黑斑紋。彼時父王的妖名尚未眾所周知，那模仿龍而生的異變只攀爬在歐斯羅艾斯的心中、王袍下，還有被稱作他小兒子的那副肉塊上。曾經，相對於醜惡瘦弱的自己，幼小的洛斯里克以英俊的哥哥為傲，但這種驕傲的心情只消孩子的一次滿是病痛和夢魘的夜晚，就能被妒火取代：兄長逃過了不只一雙瘋魔的手；他榮耀的反面乃是天賜的僥倖，恰如火之力量的反面正是來自世界的詛咒。</p><p>　　母后向來寂然無語。她滿懷陽光恩惠的眼淚不能平撫孩子的痛苦，自責因此佔據了一個母親的心；但神延續這個世界的責任依然擁有她整個存在，她無數次制止丈夫那些瘋狂研究和實驗的聲音故而從來細若蚊鳴。洛斯里克在父親對力量的苛求中呼吸，並不寄望母親的哀慟能產生作用。他自己學會了怎麼在詛咒中行走：畫一道完美的圓，往其中書寫足以代指世間萬物的符號，它們從而具備力量，能夠將他從一個象徵停滯和自私的角落送往下一個他有權去往的世界。父王嘲笑這道圓，因為古龍翅翼下的陰影和龍爪尖端的閃光才能滿足他。</p><p>　　然而，很久以後，洛斯里克仍能清晰地從靈魂中提煉那個時刻：洛里安面朝他的房間，房門放行了這位夠格擊殺惡魔的英雄走向洞窟深處。洛斯里克掩住面容，畫出一個又一個圓，在不大也不小的房間中四處逃跑。某一道圓尚未閉合的剎那，他看見洛里安露出無奈卻也欣慰的矛盾表情，而在這表情深處，還有一股經過壓抑的愛，使他明白兄長竟也如他一樣知道欣羨是什麼樣的情感，使他明白如此的自己身上也能湧現光芒。這種頓悟使他初次小小地原諒了洛里安，並成為日後其他頓悟的原形。</p><p>　　他不再逃，聽見洛里安在身邊說：「我鎮殺過的所有魔鬼定然都逃不過你的聰敏。」</p><p>　　小王子回答：「我本來也沒有追逐牠們的理由。」</p><p>　　洛里安說：「我有。當野獸的爪牙爬向我的家園，當無論正義或邪惡伸向我起誓守護的事物，我會需要這份力量。」</p><p>　　那麼，初火和這個世界屬於正義還是邪惡？問直白點，自己這可憎的生命究竟緣何而來，它的存續是該或不該，它的終結是該還不該？──這些問題，洛斯里克當下並沒出口。他只是將兄長的誓言深深記起，在反覆嚼咬自己那可恨的傳火使命時重溫追問。世界本自火，而他是人們計量好的一團薪柴。他嘲笑這使命，就像父王嘲笑他的圓。若妖王歐斯羅艾斯是因為神明的枷鎖、世人的眼光還有自身的野望而瘋，那他又何必跟隨詛咒，去為他想詛咒回去的一切，付出超過他所有的所有？</p><p>　　人們議論他的使命時，就像在議論他本該隨身配戴的那把劍。洛斯里克的聖劍受到祝福，有著潔淨的力量、眩目的白金劍身，還彷彿是小心翼翼掂量過他瘦弱的手臂後才鑄下的。偏偏詛咒已宰制了他的肌骨，任他頭腦穎悟，手腳也只能在舉不起劍的屈辱中垂落。洛里安唯一能給予的撫慰就是不來探望，因為深知自己百戰鍊磨的臂膀與巨劍會將弟弟的自尊劈出鮮血。</p><p>　　「啊，親愛的王兄，」夜裡，洛斯里克會獨自撫著潔淨纖細的聖劍，輕聲嘲諷：「詛咒之為詛咒，正如你之為守護家園的騎士，而延續世界的薪柴之為我。」</p><p>　　王與賢者早就放棄探究為何洛里安不能勝任柴薪，否則洛斯里克不會出生。孩子既以神的家國為名，詛咒和神的盼望就都落在他身上。可有朝一日，小王子卻曉得夢見不再擁有光的世界是何等甜美。他聽見乳母艾瑪，同時也是給予聖劍祝福的主祭，開始失神呢喃天使的文字。這一關乎天使的信仰不屬於任何受到正式承認的宗教。就連負責教授他的那些大書庫裡的老學究們，都在摀著口以尋隙交換些許陰暗的知識。從這些呢喃和知識的碎片裡，洛斯里克拼湊見一種新的可能性，與他早就深藏在心的願望攜手敞開了一扇禁忌之門──不再需要傳火的世界；不再受詛咒踐踏的他的生命。</p><p>　　弟弟不出房間，不上大書庫，鎮日倚著窗，幾乎就要死在某種孤獨無望的渴盼裡，洛里安對此無能為力。昔日，洛斯里克縱然形銷骨枯，但隔著遙遠的距離，不時倒還能從他眼裡瞧見慧黠憤世的殘星。如今──洛里安目送一隻又一隻烏鴉掠過城尖。天際早沒有他幼時所見來得亮；災禍瘟疫無分國界不脛而走，比如他父親那些不再遮遮掩掩的，誰人皆可風聞入甕的學問與酷刑。大王子明白火撐托世界的力量愈發衰微，而延續這股力量的責任本來寄託在自己身上。大大小小被洛里安消滅的惡魔在他劍上聚集成豪壯駭人的怨火，想要鏽蝕他，卻總沒能遂行，這若不稱為他的驕傲似乎說不過去；但在心的深處，始終有一團真正灼熾的火他無法坦然承擔，那就是身為兄長的他未能成薪，使洛斯里克必須背負詛咒誕生於世的自責與悲哀之火。</p><p>　　所以洛里安的騎士誓言有兩面，這兩面都受到火的淬鍊：惡魔之火鍛鍊矢志守護家鄉的那一面，是誓言的正面，被賦予聲音與文字；悲哀之火鎔鑄畢生守護弟弟的那一面，是誓言的背面，被他置於心底，無聲無形。大多時候，他自己都感覺不到誓言與弟弟之間的關聯，更也別說洛斯里克會知曉。當他慎重其事、偶一為之地在洛斯里克面前現身，弟弟就用戀慕又怨毒的模樣望他，只一瞥即別開頭，回到窗外那正逐漸黯淡的世界。洛里安再願意向前為他舉起那把美麗的白金聖劍，也只能被隔絕在詛咒的毒火外遙遙相望。</p><p>　　誓言雙面間的矛盾終有一刻要浮現。妖王的研究愈演愈烈，瘟疫脹破了人民體中的深淵；不知何故，國之聖女消失蹤影；王妃懷胎三年卻不生產，孕吐時流淚嘔出晶亮如鱗的粉末。洛里安在愁雲慘霧中整裝，準備上路討伐他成為騎士以來聽聞過最猖肆的那隻怪物，彼時他還不知惡魔王子將是他巨劍所能斬裂的最後一匹惡魔。有侍臣懇求他留下，但他的目光和弟弟一樣，遙遙放向正逐漸黑暗的大地。</p><p>　　「出發。」他為了家園，也為了弟弟而說。</p><p>　　洛里安不懷疑自己去得夠久。他尚在歸途，就遠遠望見家城已遭火噬。他無法下馬，因為城中屍橫遍地。母后如同聖女一般隱遁無跡，方生下的孩子落在癲狂的父王手中，同被囚禁於王宮別院。洛里安渾身塵土汙血，推開已然封閉的大書庫，穿越書叢間的纍纍咒詛，書庫深處有只巨大的鳥籠，白羽和紙頁自籠隙降落，漫天飛舞。小王子——啊，洛斯里克，受眾神憐憫的孩子──蜷身於天使灑下的光柱之間，猶如等待許久那般，毫無介懷地向哥哥展露純潔笑顏。</p><p>　　「親愛的王兄，我清楚望見了火已不再的世界，苦痛不再的生命。然而，我尚且身在俗世的這一端，不若彼方無光無暗。恐怕只有等到這具可恨的軀殼從詛咒中解放開來，我才能飛往那令人艷羨的地方。在這之前，我要為了熄滅輪迴而堅持夢想。或者，你願意這就舉起你所有的火焰，將我和我的枷鎖一同焚燒殆盡？」</p><p>　　那是天使捎來的話語嗎？想必這就是兩面性之間的矛盾與真相了吧：燃燒弟弟，守護世界；或熄滅世界，守護弟弟。</p><p>　　洛里安發現自己不真正在意弟弟如何運用他在憑欄瞭望的日子裡隱密羅織的權力、這份權力和國度邊緣的任何人又搭建出什麼樣的橋樑。無論那些橋樑會把世界運向光中還是深淵，他都需要更多力量，好在沒有正義也無所謂邪惡的界域開闢立足之地。於是騎士下跪，將火之巨劍呈予他的王子；弟弟探手，將舊世界的詛咒連同新世界的神聖分享給他的哥哥。千萬羽毛的其中一根成為筆，沾了洛里安喉間的血，以他生命全部的聲音，最初也是最後一次朗聲誦讀那道終於獲得形體的、如今已是唯一的誓言。為了背負與守護洛斯里克，洛里安將永不起身，成為爬行在家園之中的啞獸。</p><p>　　無法言喻的訝異與幸福擁抱了小王子，感覺比有生以來畫過的所有圓圈疊合在一起都還要有力且自由。年幼時代的古舊記憶再次綻放，那曾經閃現在萬物之圓邊的頓悟之光，如今再次劃破兄弟倆的意識，流星那般使他們一齊墮落在靜謐的黑暗，無疑是一種夢想中的事物的開端。</p><p>　　不過，洛斯里克再穎悟，也並非他自己夢境的神，不如說倒很像囚徒，一切無法明白的終究還藏身黑暗。就比如，他其實不理解哥哥為何願意向自己獻上忠誠──是的，他仍僅知道稱這種覺悟與情感為忠誠，明明和洛里安緊緊分享詛咒的兩端，其後卻只能夠拘謹地在宮廷上諭示「我的騎士」，或在走道間繼續冷淡地諷刺「親愛的王兄」。但同時，他的彆扭也並不奇怪。要是當日洛里安對他拔劍相向，真將他焚燒殆盡，洛斯里克瞑目時臉上就會依然帶著那純潔的笑顏，因為他最終獲得了已有所預料故而能稱作親切的死。可現在他所面對的，是一股霧糊的、比不死人們手底的靈魂還要飄渺難測的事物。驚奇、幸福、茫然、恐懼、敬畏或其他更多詞彙都不足以指代他正懸步其上的這根繩索。</p><p>　　為了洞悉夢想中的黑暗，小王子做出許多努力。他指出必須提防教宗沙力萬派來監守王城的野獸騎士們，就要求洛里安操練兵團，命人捉拿許多凶暴的怪物來給他們演武；一到操練之日，自己卻貼肋藏掖誘敵頭蓋骨的碎片，偷偷來到戰場左近。等柵欄將開那一瞬，他煽動氣味，脫牢的怪物們立即掉頭朝他飛撲而去。</p><p>　　故事總是那麼說：騎士以身相護。洛里安渾身垂淌已然不能辨別是人是獸的血，將弟弟緊抱在懷裡，直到斬殺最後一頭怪物仍背對牠們。美好的靈魂之香從洛斯里克身上散逸開來，誘敵頭蓋骨的碎片溜出長袍掉落在地。無論當下或之後，洛里安都沒有表現出一絲憤怒，或者任何能夠看作動搖的情感。這雖不出洛斯里克所料太遠，他依然感到混亂，甚至有點憤怒，執拗地想要佈置更多計劃來檢驗洛里安的忠誠的本質。</p><p>　　他在兩塊麵包之一裹針，在兩杯酒之一下毒，洛里安就把有針有毒的那一份接去；他命令國內最頂尖的其中一名刺客「王之黑手」神威遠遠隱蔽起來，但別藏匿得太完美，然後要求兄長背負自己前往該處。洛里安膝行於地，一步一挪，從早上爬到午夜，來到有刺客睨視的所在，而後只像母犬護小犬那樣把弟弟籠在身下，並不對內戰後剩餘的、更重要的是忠於弟弟的人才主動出手。洛斯里克廢寢忘食地研究詛咒，發現一種方法，能夠細緻重溫從小到大積累在他體內的所有病痛憂苦的幻影。這幻影雖無法投至外界，卻足夠使相繫的兩人都飽嚐折磨。於是從早到晚，一日復一夜，洛里安那王室傳承下來的堅硬盔甲內，滾沸著弟弟自幼至今渴死的卻無從立定死期的鳴泣。……</p><p>　　歲月流逝，夢中的黑暗堪比深淵。洛斯里克無法想像世間有一種忠誠，可以使某個力量超越他的人被迫經歷他一生的痛苦、在他的怨恨下失去安全與尊嚴後，還依舊保持喑啞，向他伏跪。別管什麼忠誠的本質了吧，別管這個人了吧，真相定然是某種他無力擁有的恨，可以令人具備力量忍受這一切，好摘取覬覦的事物。但洛斯里克瞧著地上，呆覷兄長那歷經苛烈考驗的疲憊影子，既難想像為什麼哥哥會比自己恨他還恨自己──啊，是因為詛咒嗎？使兩人緊緊相連的，不正是詛咒與它代表的一切嗎？──卻也無法親口下令將其格殺或驅逐。他曉得因自己拒絕傳火，薪柴之位空虛太久，初火益微，灰燼之鐘將很快敲響，獵王之宴就要到來。</p><p>　　某夜，洛里安守在大書庫的御用書房外，忽嗅見晚風吹來的東西中，除了書頁翻響聲外，還有一綹血腥。他攀闖進房，見弟弟抱著那把白金聖劍，額際累出了汗，寒刃出鞘短短，抵破他的手腕。洛斯里克猛一呻吟，將整把劍甩向哥哥。聖劍連鞘砸在地上，濺出星微聖光，漣漪一般在月的餘蔭裡打漩。</p><p>　　「在我終於能舉起劍的這一天，用它殺了我吧。」</p><p>　　這可以說是洛斯里克的命令，也不妨看作他的懇求。洛里安唯一做的只是將劍與弟弟都抱入懷中。頓悟之光再次一閃而過。從這夜開始，洛斯里克夢想中的黑暗不再只是黑暗，有簇微熱的霧終於現身並且綿延。那陣迷茫與熱度如此難以抵禦，要投身其中才會驚覺它不比看起來輕盈，令這位病弱卻奪踞了父親權力的王子心神不定，多次在難得舉行的議事場合裡隻字不聞，要人提醒複述才勉為其難地答話。臣子們將他的異常看在眼裡，只當他油盡燈枯，平日裡卑躬屈膝但圖謀不軌的那些豺狼虎豹或螻蟻蜉蝣就都蠢蠢欲動起來。「至於那一心忠於幼弟的大王子，喏，空有一身蠻力，終究又啞又殘，還遭弟弟忌憚試探，這些日子來雙方早兩敗俱傷，誰都看在眼裡，所以毋須懼怕。」</p><p>　　這麼想的人，個個都被剷除了。不方便剷的，也都是蜘蛛網中的蠅蟲，動彈不得。他們不能知道那位在議事廳裡臉泛病紅，喝口茶就啞咳陣陣，好像隨時會昏睡過去的小王子哪來的力量，可以在每個冰涼的夜裡保持溫暖翻閱卷宗，體溫一夜燙過一夜，又在發著高燒的凌晨靜靜置人於死地。病痛好像與他的靈魂分化成兩個不相干的存在了。有時候，洛斯里克感到極端的躁亂，站在陽台邊緣，感覺只要張開雙臂，即使不畫萬物之圓也能飛越整個大陸。他不敢回頭，怕見到洛里安瞧破自己心思的樣子；怕這種幼稚危險的、自由得令人瘋魔的心情洩漏給這個世界知道。</p><p>　　不。其實，倘若整個世界都知道了，那也沒有關係，反正它總要熄滅的。只不能讓洛里安知道，一丁點兒最細微的靈魂都不能飄送過去。哥哥永遠不會曉得自己在那一夜裡他的懷中聽見天使叫喊，看到聖光從劍鞘溢出。如若這就是哥哥的恨，洛斯里克想要一輩子都用詛咒將它繫住；事實上，他來不及阻止自己發下這個誓。等他回神，在兄長懷底已將眠去。</p><p>　　睡意是雙殘忍的翅膀，即使縱身末世也能飛翔。洛斯里克夢見哥哥最後那次遠征，來到世界的終結，萬物匯集之地。爬過如龍蟠繞的樹根，殘磚破瓦突出之處，其下就是萬丈深淵。哥哥一躍而落。惡魔王子的雙翼是一襲長袍，袍尾每絲破朽的尖都有一只絢爛的星，吹放璀璨熔岩，包裹洛里安，淹沒整窟黑暗，頭頂再無洞天。</p><p>　　洛斯里克的小王子還是病倒了，這次他已不能在病床上發號施令。他諭示──要求──懇求──祈求洛里安陪在身邊，沒有出聲，只是以熱霧中的眼尾瞄向哥哥，一覷就費去渾身力氣。洛里安屏退侍從，巍巍顫顫支著上身照顧弟弟，餵飯餵藥皆不假他人之手；就連試毒，哪怕食物藥品送進房前已有專人驗過，他也要親自再試才肯端至弟弟面前。當御醫和聖職人員來訪，就算是乳母艾瑪進房，他也要拄著劍守在床頭。</p><p>　　一天，鎮日皆雨，當宵無月。霧最濃時，洛斯里克醒來，用盡力氣想要起身，可做不到。洛里安本來伏在床尾，立刻驚醒探視。當他彎身，一隻尖尖的指刮撫過頰。</p><p>　　「是愧疚嗎？」洛斯里克問。</p><p>　　洛里安搖頭。</p><p>　　洛斯里克閉上雙目，再度睡去。破曉之際，洛里安睡意朦朧，第一次感覺有股昏眩是自己無法克服的。他看見弟弟翻身坐起，病癒般竟有力氣了，笨拙地脫褪長袍，如初生幼貓偎入自己雙臂。熱汗淋漓，光線瀰漫開來。</p><p>　　他們接吻，舔吮，愛撫，撕扯，啃咬，吸啜，進入，交媾。笑，哭，哀鳴，呻吟，發怒，呻吟、呻吟、呻吟。初次、再次、反覆，從今以後，日與夜，年與歲。兩人不認為彼此之間的事得要對誰解釋。艾瑪？是的，她很快就看出來了，因此悲痛不已，認定他們的靈魂需要救贖。但不，謝了吧。若真需要解釋，也許是對那火。初火。世界由它而來，詛咒由它而來，給了他們機會去憎恨與深愛。所以嚴謹說來，他們欠它一個感謝。</p><p>　　在氤氳繚繞的浴間，洛斯里克吞咽著哥哥的性器，一邊說起這種感謝之情，自己先笑了。他深愛頭頂傳來的啞啞喘息，百聽不膩。「深愛」也是個百用不膩的符號，如今寫在萬物之圓的圓心，好讓他隨時能夠去往血親與摯愛的身邊。洛里安腿不能行，但肌肉蜷虯的雙臂絕對有力氣將他高高抱起，直直落下，如一孤屹於天地之間的搖籃，晃搖他的哼喊，輕輕重重。洛斯里克沒忘記他曾當這種情感是恨，那種他無力擁有的恨。他並不打算放棄這想法，渴望保留對洛里安的一切感覺，包括恨。很貪心，不是嗎？但事物的雙面性會有空間容納他的貪婪。他伏在哥哥的胸膛上大聲哭泣。</p><p>　　洛里安聽弟弟說了那個關於惡魔王子的夢。他試著以唇的形狀告訴弟弟：別再去那麼危險的地方。洛斯里克的反應是驕傲的吞夾，或許帶點怒氣，不啻為厭煩，總歸是哀怨。連朝往末日盡頭的瘋狂奔跑都成了他們床笫之間的戲辭。艾瑪要是曉得他們往彼此身上塗抹這種絕望來擁抱，或許就不只悲痛了。但洛斯里克不再往指尖敷藥膏，喜歡任它受白液燒灼，烈辣辣撕抓哥哥。洛里安在黑暗中撫揉王子的尖牙利爪，直到受詛咒的怪物們不得不休憩。</p><p>　　聽，父王在別院的嚎叫；聽，搖響在眾神故鄉的鐘。看，空洞的太陽與孤寂暗月。這樣的日子還能持續多久？總要到來的，什麼時候到來？</p><p>　　那些灰燼是末日中的狂沙，一一颳向他們。死灰堆積在洛里安膝邊，掌根邊，刃上到處缺口的巨劍邊。生命懼怕黑暗，不願歇息。洛斯里克如今已懂了火的溫暖，因此能夠理解他們的心情。</p><p>　　終有一日，「這就是最後了吧」，面對某粒貌不驚人的灰燼，小王子的預感如此升起。他凝望哥哥的背影──那曾經的奪目大盔，風中長衣，英雄征途──啊啊，啞獸爬向逐火之灰，噴吐烈焰。無數度，王子以圓將其抱擁。</p><p>　　但這次，倒下的是洛斯里克的啞獸。在高處眺望的小王子祈禱著，為自己畫圓。圓心將他送往詛咒所繫之處。</p><p>　　──且請站起身來。此為吾等的詛咒……</p><p>　　洛里安背負弟弟，通過一環又一環的圓，一次又一次倒下，一次又一次爬起。將兄弟倆引導向終末的，並非灰燼的劍。</p><p>　　黑暗是隧道，盡頭的光芒和那早一樣令人昏眩。洛斯里克望見銀河，所有在火之時代燃燒過而後墜落碎散的，全都匯聚於此一光之波浪。浪尖遞來什麼，洛里安奮力拔起，一把大劍破浪而出，金紅相鎔，焰光比鄰。那是以他們兄弟之魂冶煉所成的雙生劍，從生命終結以後僅有靈魂才能存在到達的時空到來示現。他們共同握住了這把劍。</p><p>　　篝火燃起。灰燼站在空曠大殿中，四面八方都是天使之羽。他試圖將兩位王子的靈魂分開，不過只是徒勞無功。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>